1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ocular lens measuring apparatus for use for the examination of glasses or the like in opticians' stores, ophthalmic hospitals, etc.
2. Related Background Art
The examination of glasses is usually carried out in ophthalmic hospitals and opticians' stores, but in an apparatus according to the prior art, a system for measuring the degree of correction of glasses and a system for measuring the transmittance of a lens are provided at discrete locations in the apparatus and during measurement, ocular lenses are set in the respective measuring systems to thereby effect measuring discretely.
In the above-described example of the prior art, however, the measurement of the degree of correction and the measurement of the transmittance of the glasses are performed in discrete measuring systems, and this leads to the problem that the entire apparatus becomes complicated in construction and the measuring operation becomes cumbersome and much measuring time is required.